Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 23 (Avondmaan)
Avondmaan knipperde met haar ogen in de duisternis. Maar niks hielp, ze zag geen poot voor ogen. Ze voelde ook niks, niet eens de grond onder haar poten. Toen vloog er een koude bries langs haar. Ze rilde. Niet alleen van de kou, maar ook van angst. Waar was ze beland? Dit was niet het Duistere Woud, daar was het te donker voor. En het was al helemaal niet de SterrenClan. Was dit de dood? Was ze vermoord in haar slaap? Straks had de SchaduwClan een aanval gedaan! Ze begon te rennen, in de hoop zo te ontsnappen uit haar duistere nachtmerrie. Maar het bracht haar nergens naar toe. Ze gaf het op en plofte op de grond. Snel krulde ze zich op. Als ik niet in mijn nest kan slapen, dan moet ik hier maar het beste van maken. Ze sloot haar ogen. Niet dat dat verschil had gemaakt met de duisternis, want het bleef hetzelfde. De volgende ochtend werd ze al vroeg wakker. Haar leerling, Melkpoot, was al druk bezig met het sorteren van de kruiden die ze gisteren hadden geplukt. ‘Jij bent al vroeg op,’ murmelde ze tegen de witte poes terwijl ze langzaam opstond. ‘Ja, ik kon niet meer slapen, dus ik maakte mezelf maar nuttig.’ Avondmaan keek haar leerling onderzoekend aan. ‘Heb je een nachtmerrie gehad?’ Ze zag iets in Melkpoots ogen flitsen, maar haar leerling keek niet op en ging verder met het sorteren. ‘Nee hoor, ik kon de slaap gewoon niet vatten.’ Avondmaan besloot het onderwerp te laten vallen, en te helpen. ‘Missen we nog iets?’ vroeg ze. ‘Niet dat ik weet. Maar wat meer kruiden voor Bladkaal en zijn ziektes zouden handig zijn.’ Avondmaan keek trots naar haar leerling. Ze was nog zo jong, en gedroeg zich nu al als een volwaardige medicijnkat. En misschien is dat maar goed ook. Zelf keek ze ook nog even alles na. Er miste iets. Toen wist ze het. Ze misten de zoete geur van honing!'' Eens kijken of Melkpoot daar zelf ook achter komt.'' ‘Valt je niks op aan de geuren?’ Melkpoot keek nog eens goed naar de kruiden. Aan haar blik te zien was ze hard aan het nadenken. Ze opende haar mond, om de geuren naar binnen te laten. Opeens keek ze op. ‘We missen honing!’ mauwde de poes triomfantelijk. Avondmaan knikte. ‘Heel goed, Melkpoot!’ ‘Gaan we meteen op pad? De bijen zullen nu nog slapen.’ ‘Of, we sturen er een krijger op af, dan lijden wij geen pijn,’ mauwde Avondmaan met een speelse blik in haar ogen. ‘Maar dan zijn we al de honing toch weer direct kwijt?’ ‘Het is niet zo, dat als we het zelf zouden doen, we niet gestoken zouden worden hoor.’ ‘Dat is waar. We kunnen ook samen gaan met een krijger.’ ‘Laten we dat doen, maar dan moet ik je wel eerst wat klimlessen geven.’ ‘Oh, dat hoeft niet hoor. Ik heb al een aantal klimlessen gehad van Leeuwenvuur en Roodklauw!’ mauwde haar leerling trots. ‘Das mooi, dan kunnen we meteen kijken wat je allemaal van hun hebt geleerd!’ Samen trippelden de twee medicijnkatten het medicijnhol uit. ‘Wie gaan we meevragen?’ vroeg haar leerling nieuwsgierig. ‘Jij mag kiezen. Elke krijger van HemelClan kan dit!’ Melkpoot knikte instemmend. ‘Dat is waar. De HemelClan kan alles!’ ‘Dus? Wie mag het worden?’ Melkpoot keek twijfelend naar het krijgershol. ‘Als medicijnkat is het handig om te weten, wie waar goed in is. Dan weet je wat van hun kan verwachten. Leiders hebben hetzelfde. Het is ook goed om te weten wie wat aan zijn hoofd heeft, en wie het aan kan. Dat zijn allemaal dingen waar je rekening mee moet houden.’ ‘Leeuwenvuur had last van zijn spieren, Roodklauw is te druk met patrouilles organiseren, Houtster heeft het vast ook heel druk, Varenvuur en Vosklauw komen net uit de kraamkamer dus zijn er ook nog niet helemaal klaar voor. Het handigst is een niet opvallende kater tussen de bomen, dus IJspels, IJzelstorm en Duivenklauw worden het ook niet. We hebben iemand nodig met bruin in zijn vacht en daardoor hebben we Berkenvacht nodig!’ Avondmaans ogen glommen van trots. Ze had haar leerling veel harder en sneller getraind als dat ze zelf was getraind, of hoe ze iemand anders zou trainen als ze meer tijd had, maar dat had ze niet. Maar het harden trainen had wel zijn voordelen, ze wist nu dat ze haar Clan kon achterlaten in de poten van Melkpoot. Haar leerling was er klaar voor. En natuurlijk was ze nog lang niet een volwaardig medicijnkat. Maar ze zou de belangrijkste taken nu zelf aankunnen. En als ik in de SterrenClan ben, zal ik haar nog steeds altijd begeleiden. ‘Heel goed, Melkpoot, je denkt al als een echte medicijnkat!’ complimenteerde ze de witte poes. Nadat ze de honingraat te pakken hadden gekregen, renden ze naar het kamp. ‘Daar zijn we goed vanaf gekomen!’ hijgde Berkenvacht. Ze waren er goed vanaf gekomen en geen van alle had een bijensteek opgelopen. Met de honinggraat geklemd tussen haar kakaen, trippelde ze weer verder. ‘Wacht!’ mauwde Melkpoot opeens achter haar. Avondmaan draaide zich om. ‘Wat is er Melkpoot?’ vroeg Berkenvacht. ‘Kijk daar,’ mauwde ze, terwijl ze met haar staart richting van een struik met rode bessen, doodsbessen. Avondmaans ogen werden groot van schrik. Wat doen die hier, zo dicht bij het kamp? Waarom heb ik die nog nooit gezien! Ze gebaarde naar Berkenvacht of hij de honinggraat even van waar wilde overnemen. ‘Neem ze maar mee, maar wees voorzichtig! Nadat we de honing naar het kamp hebben gebracht, zullen we zorgen dat we die bessen nooit meer zien.’ Melkpoot knikte en pakte voorzichtig drie takjes met doodsbessen eraan. Avondmaan pakte de andere twee en daarna gingen ze weer terug naar het kamp. Toen ze terugkwamen, was Roodklauw bezig met het indelen van de patrouilles. 'Steenbries, jij leidt een patrouille langs de DonderClangrens. Neem Koperpoot, Ambermaan en Zilverglans met je mee.’ ‘Hey!’ riep een zilverkleurig poesje die onder de naam Zilverglans ging, ‘Ik ben nu een krijger, dus hoef ik niet meer met mijn vroegere mentor mee!’ ‘Maar nu ga je met Ambermaan als een krijger, het zal dus niet hetzelfde zijn,’ mauwde Roodklauw op een kalme toon. Zonder enig commentaar trippelde Zilverglans weg. Ambermaan haalde haar snel in. ‘Zo erg ben ik toch ook niet?’ plaagde de poes haar. Zilverglans draaide zich naar haar toe en gaf haar een zachte mep tegen haar oor aan. ‘Echt wel!’ Avondmaan wist wel dat de jonge krijger helemaal niet boos was dat ze met haar vroegere mentor mee moest. ‘IJzelstorm, leidt een patrouilee naar de nieuwe SchaduwClangrens, doe het maar twee keer, ze zullen het er nog steeds niet mee eens zijn en wie weet plannen ze binnenkort wel een aanval.’ IJzelstorm knike. ‘En wie moet ik meenemen?’ ‘Ik zal, samen met Dauwpoot, met je mee gaan. Duivenklauw en Saliepoot komen ook.’ Daarna draaide hij zich naar Berkenvacht om. ‘Ik zie dat jullie weer terug zijn, is alles goed gegaan?’ Alle drie knikte ze en Melkpoot en Avondmaan trippelden naar het medicijnhol. Intussen ging Roodklauw weer verder met het verdelen van de patrouilles en zijn stem galmde over het hele kamp. Nadat ze alles hadden gesorteerd en op de goede plek hadden opgeborgen, gingen ze terug naar de plek waar ze de doodsbessen hadden gevonden. Avondmaan keek tussen de bomen door naar de lucht. De blauwe lucht met hier en daar wat schapenwolkjes had zich laten opslurken door een grote, dreigende, donkere wolk. En nog voor ze er een opmerking over kon maken, vielen de eerste spetters al. ‘Ook dat nog, alsof de doodsbessen niet al erg genoeg waren!’ bromde Melkpoot. Avondmaan murmelde wat instemmends. De regen maakte haar vacht een stuk zwaarder en doordat ze nog niks had gegeten, had ze weinig energie en zin om verder te gaan. ‘Kijk!’ mauwde de leerling blij, ‘Daar is het!’ Gelukkig maar, hoe sneller ik weer terugben in mijn hol, hoe beter. Maar net toen ze een tak van de struik wilde plukken, trok iets anders haar aandacht. Naast haar voelde ze ook dat Melkpoot was gestopt een tak te plukken en keek naar de donkere hemel. Tussen de regen, was één helderwitte sneeuwvlok. ‘Het is prachtig!’ mauwde Melkpoot. Avondmaan zei niks. Dit kwam niet zomaar, dit moest iets betekenen. En toen opeens, vloog de sneeuwvlok in brandt. Avondmaan verstarde, netals haar leerling naast haar. Toen de sneeuwvlok de grond bereikte, was hij bijna helemaal zwart. Gelukkig werd de vlam snel gedoofd door de regen. ‘W-Wat betekende dat?’ vroeg Melkpoot angstig, ‘Vast niet veel goeds hè?’ Avondmaan knikte van nee. ‘In Bladkaal zal het woud verwoest worden, en niets zal het kunnen stoppen.’ Melkpoots ogen werden nog groter dan dat ze al waren. ‘En zal het ons ook verwoesten?’ ‘Dat is hebben wij zelf in de hand.’ Na hun onheilspellende teken, waren Melkpoot en Avondmaan allebei stil. Ze plukte de overgebleven doodsbessen en gingen weer op weg naar het medicijnhol. Ze keek haar leerling onderzoekend aan. ‘Gaat het een beetje?’ vroeg ze. Melkpoot schudde met haar kop. ‘Ik had een nachtmerrie vannacht. Ik droomde dat jij er niet meer was, en dat ik helemaal alleen in Bladkaal rondzwierf, opzoek naar kruiden. Bijna iedereen in ons kamp was ziek! En nu ik de sneeuwvlok zag, denk ik dat ik weet wat het betekent. Ik denk dat we in Bladkaal zullen verwoest worden door ziektes, wat anders is niet te stoppen?’ Avondmaan dacht goed na. ‘Dat zou best kunnen,’ mompelde ze, ‘En als we het gebeurt gaan we erop voorbereid zijn, wij zullen samen al die ziektes aanpakken!’ Maar Melkpoot schudde weer heftig met haar kop. ‘Hoorde je niet wat ik zei? Jij was er niet meer! En nu kan ik alleen nog maar denken waneer en hoe je doodgaat!’ ‘Laten we er nog maar eens hard over nadenken. Het is nu nog geen Bladkaal. En zie het van de goede kant, je hebt zojuist je eerste teken van de SterrenClan ontvangen!’ Melkpoot knikte droevig en duwde haar vacht tegen die van Avondmaan. Zij aan zij liepen ze verder. Plotseling hoorde ze een harde kreet. ‘Help! Avondmaan, Melkpoot waar zijn jullie?!’ Geschrokken keken de twee medicijnkatten elkaar aan. Ze renden op het geluid af, dat van het kamp kwam. Toen ze daar aankwamen, zat Roodklauw jammerend over een lichaam gebogen. Nadat hij rook, draaide hij zich om en stormde op hun af. ‘Houtster, nam een bes tussen haar kaken, maar het spatte uitelkaar en het sap drong bij haar naar binnen.’ Nee! Het zal toch niet? Snel legde ze de doodsbessen neer. ‘Zijn het deze bessen?’ vroeg ze angstig. Roodklauw inspecteerde ze en stapte toen achteruit. ‘Ja,’ antwoorde hij haar. Oh nee! Dus toch! ‘Melkpoot! Haal duizendblad, nu!’ ‘Nee!’ hoorde Roodklauw weer schreeuwen. ‘Wat?’ ‘Het is al te laat, ze is een leven aan het verliezen.’ Avondmaan boog bedroefd over haar Clanleider heen. ‘Het spijt me, Houtster, ik heb gefaald.’ Melkpoot kwam naast haar staan. ‘Het was niet jouw schuld, als we er sneller waren hadden we het gehaald.’ Maar Roodklauw was het niet met haar eens. ‘Niet haar schuld? Zij is degene die die vervloekte bessen in ons kamp heeft gehaald!’ schreeuwde hij boos. ‘Het maakt nu toch niets meer uit, ze heeft haar leven al verloren.’ Opeens herrinerde Avondmaan zich iets schokkends. ‘Nee! Doodsbessen kunnen in één keer al haar levens afnemen. Snel haal dat duizendblad!’ ‘Wat?! Ze kunnen al haar leven wegnemen?’ Roodklauw keek naar zijn partner. ‘Geen zorgen Houtster, alles komt goed!’ fluisterde hij zachtjes tegen haar. Maar Avondmaan wist dat hij daar helemaal niet zo zeker van was. En toen hij met zijn neus haar lichaam aanraakte, begon de bruine vacht van Houtster weer te glanzen. ‘Schiet op Melkpoot! Ze verliest nog een leven!’ mauwde hij wanhopig. De witte leerling haaste zich het hol weer uit en rende naar de plek waar Houtster lag. Ondertussen was haast de hele Clan om hun heen gaan staan. Toen Houtster het leven had verloren, duwde Avondmaan het duizendblad in haar bek, en langzaam begon de poes te kauwen. Eet door! Even later begon haar lichaam een schokkende beweging te maken en kotste ze het uit. Opluchting schoot door Avondmaan heen. Ze draaide zich om naar haar Clan. ‘Maak je geen zorgen, alles komt weer goed met haar. Ga door met jullie taken. Leeuwenvuur en IJspels, kunnen jullie ons helpen het schoon te maken?’ De twee krijgers knikte en samen met Melkpoot en zijzelf begonnen ze met schoonmaken. Roodklauw begeleide ondertussen Houtster na haar nest, nadat Avondmaan hem dat had opgedragen. Toen de kots was opgeruimd, pakte Melkpoot en zij de doodsbessen en droegen ze het territorium uit. ‘Laten we ervoor zogen dat ze ver weg zijn, zodat geen enkele kat van de Clans nog aan die bessen hoeft te leiden.’ ‘We kunnen ze ook naar de SchaduwClan brengen, die gebruiken ze toch?’ opperde Melkpoot. ‘Dat is waar, maar ik betwijfel of ze zoveel nodig hebben.’ ‘Waarom gebruiken ze ze eigenlijk?’ ‘Als een kat zoveel pijn heeft, dat het beter is om hem te laten sterven, dan is dat de snelste en minst pijnlijke manier.’ ‘Maar waarom zou je liever sterven? Ik zou tot het laatste strijden!’ ‘Dat is maar goed ook, want zo hoor dat!’ Ze dropte de bessen ergens veilig in een struik, ver weg van de territoria van de Clans. ‘Hier zal geen enkele kat ze vinden, en dat is maar goed ook.’ Voordat ze teruggingen vroeg Melkpoot nog meer over de bessen. ‘Is dat het enige waar ze goed voor zijn? Voor het snelle sterven?’ ‘Nee, ze hebben ook helende krachten.’ ‘Echt?’ vroeg Melkpoot verontwaardigd. ‘Voor wat dan?’ ‘Voor een kat die is gewond geraakt en de zilveren doornen. Een raar iets wat Tweebenen gebruiken om iets aftesluiten voor dingen die ze daar niet willen.’ ‘Moeten we dan niet één takje houden? Voor als dat gebeurt?’ ‘Nee, na vandaag heb je gezien hoe gevaarlijk die dingen zijn. Als we ze echt nodig hebben, kunnen we altijd nog naar de SchaduwClan. Dat is stukken veiliger.’ ‘Dat is waar,’ mauwde haar leerling instemmend. En samen liepen ze weer terug naar het kamp. Weer terug in het kamp ging Avondmaan eerst een kijkje nemen bij haar leider. De poes lag rustig in haar nest. Maar aan haar ademhaling te horen, lag ze niet te slapen. ‘Hey, Houtster, ik kwam even kijken hoe het gaat. De poes draaide haar kop naar haar toe. ‘Het gaat prima hoor, moet gewoon nog even bijkomen.’ ‘Dat snap ik helemaal, maar kan je mij vertellen waarom je in SterrenClansnaam een doodsbes naar iemand probeerde te brengen? Je weet toch dondersgoed hoe gevaarlijk die zijn?’ ‘Ik heb ze per ongeluk uitgemaakt voor bergthee. Koperpoot was gewond geraakt toen ze aan het trainen was met Goudpoot, en ik wist toevallig welke kruid haar daarbij zal helpen. Maar toen pakte ik de verkeerde.’ ‘Ah, zo. Dan snap ik het.’ ‘Ik zal volgende keer gewoon wachten tot jij weer terug bent, om zulke problemen te voorkomen in de toekomst.’ ‘Doe dat en dan zal alles weer goed komen! Ik ben blij om te horen dat het weer wat beter met je gaat.’ Avondmaan stond op het punt om weg te trippelen, toen Houtster haar nog wat vroeg. ‘Wil je misschien even langs Koperpoot gaan? Ik hoorde van Roodklauw dat ze zichzelf de schuld geeft van het ongeluk, en dat ik door haar twee levens ben kwijt geraakt. En dat ze daardoor boos is op Goudpoot, die de wond heeft veroorzaakt.’ ‘Ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen,’ beloofde ze haar leider. Ze trippelde naar het leerlingenhol en stak haar kop naar binnen. ‘Koperpoot? Ben je hier?’ vroeg ze. Doordat het al donker begon te worden, kon ze het hol moeilijk van binnen zien. ‘J-Ja,’ murmelde een piepend stemmetje, die nauwelijks hoorbaar was door de kletterende regen. Avondmaan stapte naar binnen. Haar ogen waren inmiddels al gewend aan het donkere hol. ‘Ik hoorde van je moeder dat je jezelf de schuld geeft van het ongeluk. Klopt dat?’ Koperpoot knikte bedroefd. ‘Maar dat is het toch ook. Als ik niet gewond was geraakt, dan was het allemaal nooit gebeurd!’ ‘Kon jij er wat aan doen dat je gewond bent geraakt? Nee, en het was je moeders eigen keuze om niet op mij te wachten, dat was niet zo’n slimme actie.’ ‘Dan is het dus allemaal Goudpoots schuld! En ik dacht dat zij mijn beste vriendin was!’ ‘Ho, ho, wie zegt dat Goudpoot dit heeft veroorzaakt? Vertel mij een goed hoe het gebeurde.’ ‘Nou, Goudpoot en ik hadden samen vechttraining. En, natuurlijk moest je zoals altijd, je klauwen ingetrokken houden. Maar door de regen was het al heel erg glad. Dus toen we aan het vechten waren, gleed Goudpoot uit, en in haar reflex ontblootte ze haar klauwen, en zocht ze grip … in mijn vacht. En dat is hoe ik mijn wond heb opgelopen.’ ‘Dus, was het nu werkelijk Goudpoots fout? Als je het mij vraagt komt het allemaal door die stomme regen!’ Koperpoot knikte instemmend. ‘Je hebt gelijk, Avondmaan, bedankt.’ ‘Graag gedaan,’ mauwde ze met voldoening in haar stem, ‘En wat ga je nu als eerste doen?’ ‘Mijn excuses aanbieden aan Goudpoot.’ ‘Heel goed, en daarna?’ Koperpoot keek haar niet begrijpend aan. ‘Is er nog meer dan?’ ‘Daarna ga je lekker tegen je moeder aanliggen, ze zal wat gezelschap wel waarderen.’ Koperpoot knikte. ‘Zal ik doen!’ ‘Wacht, is je wond al behandeld?’ Koperpoot knikte weer. ‘Ja, Melkpoot heef dat al gedaan!’ Avondmaan keek haar verontwaardigd aan, terwijl haar borst zwol van trots. Even later trippelde Avondmaan weer terug naar haar hol. Melkpoot was er niet. Die is vast bij haar broertjes en zusjes, en dat verdient ze ook, ze heeft het goed gedaan. Ze keek haar hol rond. Alles was voor niets geweest, want heel haar hol was weer een puinhoop. Melkpoot heeft vast in haar stress wat dingen omgegooid toen ze Houtster wilde helpen. Maar ach, dat geeft ook niet. Dan hebben we morgen weer wat te doen. ''Ze wilde zich net opkrullen in haar nest, toen ze opeens het laatste takje met doodsbessen spotte. ''Die zal ik nog even moeten wegbrengen, voordat er weer zoiets ergs gebeurt als vandaag. Ze pakte het takje op en trippelde het kamp uit. Het was een warme Groenbladavond. De regen was inmiddels al gestopt, al was haar vacht nog zeiknat. Ze was bijna bij struik waar ze de andere doodsbessen had verstopt. Er hing een rare geur rond het bosje, een verse, die er net nog niet was. SchaduwClan! Maar deze geur had niet zo’n sterke geur, als die van de SchaduwClan die ze op de Grote Vergadering had geroken. ‘Avondmaan? Ben jij dat?’ fluisterde een stem vanachter de struiken. Avondmaans haren kwamen rechtovereind. ‘Wie ben jij? Wat wil je van mij?’ vroeg ze angstig. Haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Was dit het moment waarop ze vermoord zal worden? Toen stapte er een prachtige schildpadpoes uit de struiken. Ze had oranje ogen. ‘Ik ben Engelpoot, nou ja, nu weer Engel. Ik ben hier om je te waarschuwen.’ ‘Ben jij die zwerfkat die de SchaduwClan heeft opgenomen? Waarom heet je nu weer Engel?’ ‘Ja, dat ben ik, en ik heet nu weer zo, omdat ik de SchaduwClan verlaten heb.’ ‘Wat? Waarom?’ ‘Dat doet er nu niet toe. Ik ben hier om je te waarschuwen, Avondmaan. Iemand die ik ken, wil jou vermoorden. Met behulp van de SchaduwClan. Ze zijn een aanval aan het plannen op de HemelClan, en tijdens die aanval zullen ze jou proberen te doden.’ Avondmaans ogen werden groot van schrik. ‘Waarom zou de SchaduwClan mij dood willen? Ik ben een medicijnkat, ik heb hun nooit iets misdaan!’ ‘De SchaduwClan wil jou niet dood, maar diegene die ik ken wel. En de SchaduwClan zal jou aanvallen omdat ze hun grondgebied terugwillen!’ ‘Waarom willen ze per se mij?’ ‘Kun je dat zelf niet raden? Bladkaal komt eraan en zonder jou kunnen ze niks! Het is het perfecte plan! Je moet iets doen! Waarschuw je leider en wees voorbereid.’ Avondmaan nam diep adem. ‘Nee,’ mauwde ze. Engel keek haar verontwaardigd aan. ‘Hoe bedoel je nee? Je moet wel, anders wordt je Clan dadelijk verwoest!’ ‘Mijn Clan zal niet lijden onder die strijd. Ik offer mezelf op. Zeg tegen degene die mij dood wil hebben, dat hij me kan vermoorden op mijn weg naar de Maanpoel. Ik zal niet tegenstribbelen, maar dan moet hij wel beloven mijn Clan niks aan te doen. Kun je dat regelen?’ ‘Dat is erg dapper van je,’ mauwde de schildpadpoes met bewondering in haar ogen, ‘Ik denk dat het me wel lukt om hem zo ver te krijgen. Ik zal alles proberen, dat beloof ik.’ Avondmaan knikte en trippelde weg. ‘Engel?’ vroeg ze en ze draaide zich om. De poes wilde ook net weglopen en keek haar aan. ‘Dankjewel, ik zal dit nooit vergeten. Wat de SchaduwClan ook gedaan mag hebben om je weg te jagen. Ze zaten heel erg fout.’ ‘Bedankt, en veel succes,’mauwde de poes en daarna sprong ze de struik weer in. Avondmaan trippelde verder, haar hart nog steeds bonkend in haar keel. Het is zover. Ik word nu echt vermoord. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal